


Shifter City

by jaedragon



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, True Mates, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaedragon/pseuds/jaedragon
Summary: Jason, a grey wolf shifter, has been looking for his mate all his life. His pack believe him to be mateless, but Jason knows better. He's been taunted by hints of their presence for six years, never finding them, despite his best effort. With a territory dispute with the Tiger shifters taking all his attention can Jason still find his mate?





	1. Loneliness

Jason thumped his head against the cooling brick of the wall behind him. What the hell was he even _doing_? It was that god damn smell again, it was like the jungle and brimstone. It smelled like home. 

The wolf inside howled against his bones, it wanted out. It wanted to tear through the city until it found the source. Jason’s mom had often told him and his brothers about when they would finally scent their mate. Their true love, no holds barred, primal emotional connection to another.

He had been waiting for his for twenty five years. Grant had ended up finding Daisy when they were both six. His mother and father had downright cooed when the two pups had bolted into each other's arms.

Riley had found Keith in high school. First day of school Riley had left the car and followed his nose until he _literally_ ran into his mate. Keith was a human, but that hadn't bothered the pack. Mates worked like that.

And then there was Jason, catching stale whiffs of his mate at the worst of times. The scent often days or weeks old, never enough to follow back to the source. It was like they were _taunting_ him.

Jason lived in one of the most diverse cities in America. Shifters of all breed intermingled with humans, each going about their life. Not that there wasn't infighting. God, the Wolf pack did not mingle well with the Bear or Tiger groups.

Which was why Jason stood in a filthy alley with the faint scent of his mate being overpowered by the nearby dumpsters and the stench of Tigers who had obviously strayed on Wolf territory.

Jason kicked out at a cardboard box in his frustration. As one of the Enforcers for his group he would have to report this to the Alphas. Then they would have to formally challenge the Tigers to resettle borders and keep up the old traditions.

With a resigned sigh, Jason made his way back to the Enforcers building. His mate lost to him, yet again.

***

The Alpha Wolves had grumbled at the Tiger intrusion, but this was not the first time, and it would not be the last. It wasn't even their boldest move this year. This appeared to just be petty squabbling to the Alphas.

They had Jason sit with them as witness, as they called up the representative of the Tigers.

Hoyt breezed into the room half an hour later. A smug grin stretched across his face. Jason did his duty of patting him down. No weapons, but Hoyt was wearing sunglasses inside, what a _douche-bag_.

“My fellow Alphas,” Hoyt greeted the room, “and _intrepid_ Enforcer,” he stated, appearing to be looking in Jason’s direction, but who knows, that's the thing with sunglasses.

“Now I’m sure you lot aren't going to fight my pack,” he weaseled, using Wolf terms, “over those silly abandoned buildings on the edge of your border?”

The other Alphas watched on, unimpressed. 

“You’re not using them,” Hoyt insisted, “and we’ve recently had an influx of people fleeing the turmoil of Rakyat. We _need_ those buildings.”

Jason was pretty certain Hoyt _was_ the turmoil in Rakyat. The Bengal Tiger wasn't native to the dwindling Caspian Tigers of Rakyat, and many had questioned his take over as the Alpha for their breed for a long time. Two Bengal Alphas didn't sit right with most of the other groups.

“Unfortunately that's not how things are done Hoyt,” the Alpha Red Wolf interjected, “as useful or not those buildings are to us, we simply cannot give them to you. Traditions must be upheld.”

Hoyt sighs, “Wolves talking tradition, how come I’m less than surprised? Fine you 12th century busybodies, name your Enforcer and tell us where to meet you.”

The Maned Wolf Alpha chuckled, “Jason here found the trespassing, he’ll serve as our warrior.”

Now Hoyt was most definitely looking at Jason, looking through him if Jason had any say on the moment, he didn’t think he did. That damn smirk was back on Hoyt’s face, “Well, Jason, I’ll be sure my own Enforcer is a suitable challenge for you. I’m certain Vaas will _love_ to play with this one.” Hoyt chuckled as he left the room with the same confidence he had entered with.

Jason didn’t realize he was growling, until the Maned Alpha, Lucca, hit him upside the head. Jason turned his eyes downward in a sign of submission, and, in truth, embarrassment. 

Tigers usually didn’t get to him, but scenting his mate had put him off today. He hadn’t told the Alphas about catching the scent, it was a private matter between breeds and finding your mate this late was often a sign of incompatibility. 

Grey Wolves in particular were very proud, and Jason’s fellow breed had already relegated him to the ranks of mateless. Hence his lone Enforcer status, if he had a mate, then he wouldn’t be sent out on these useless missions. Lord knows he’d never see Grant or Daisy investigating minor territory disputes. Riley and Keith kept to internal relations among the wolf pack, but that’s what happens when your mate is human, and it’s still several leagues above Jason. He excuses himself from the other Alphas and heads home to his one room apartment.


	2. Kiss with a Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Named after the Florence & the Machine song.

The Alphas had seen it fitting to have the fight housed in one of the abandoned buildings they were fighting over. A makeshift ring had been created with plywood and covered in the colors and flags of the Tigers and the Wolves, each breed represented. A crowd of both Shifters had gathered, there were a lot more that Jason had anticipated, but he knew who to blame for this.

He looked up from where he was sitting on a crate behind the Wolf crowd, as his brother and sister in law approached. “ _Really_ Grant?!”

“Aw, come on Jas, you didn’t really think I’d miss out on you beating up a Tiger did ya?” Grant smiled as he hoisted his brother off the crate in a bone crushing hug.

“Oh my god Grant, stop it! It’s just a tiny dispute!” Jason protested and he desperately tried to wiggle his way out of his brother’s grip.

“But you know I support you Jas,” Grant pouted as Jason struggled.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, you and everyone else here just want to see me get my ass kicked by Vaas!” Jason accused. Vaas Montenegro was infamous among the Tigers as a particularly ruthless fighter. Not that Jason had ever seen the man in person.

“Actually I’m here cause the Alphas asked me to referee,” Grant said, putting his brother down finally, “guess they’re a little worried about Hoyt bringing out Vaas for a ‘tiny dispute’.” He made the air quotes and everything, brothers. 

Daisy had made her way to the doorway and was standing guard with one of the Caspian Tigers. “Fine,” Jason growled “just keep out of the ring, I’m not gonna hear you whining when you get hit by a stray claw.”

Grant seemed to sense the unease in his brother, “Jas, you okay?” Jason shrugged and looked away, not wanting to admit that he had missed his opportunity again today. Not that that fooled Grant, “Catch the scent again?”

Jason’s claws came out and he swiped at his brother, who caught his hand with ease, “You know these things can take time Jason. I’m just happy you're not mateless. Now if you can just curb that temper maybe you’ll find them.”

“Just shut up Grant!” Jason ripped his hand from his brother’s grasp. He turned his back and made his way to the ring, then vaulted over the makeshift wall to stand in the ring. “You lot ready for a fight?!!” he shouted to the crowd, and was met with excited cries and jeers.

“Well, come on then Vaas!” Jason shouted to the group of Tigers, unsure which one was his opponent.

He heard laughter coming from behind the other Tigers, the others parted as Vaas made his way to the ring and jumped into the center. Jason was bemused by this shorter Rakyat, with his short mohawk, red tank top and cargo pants. The only sign that this was an infamous Enforcer was the large scar that ran from his eyebrow back across his head.

Vaas cackled, “You’ve got some fuckin balls hermano! I like that.” he cracked his knuckles, then half shifted. “You really wanna get beat up this quick pendejo?” 

“ALRIGHT, that’s enough!” Grant interjected from his place ringside, “The rules are simple, no full shifts, no dismemberment, no killing, and first one to verbal submission or left unconscious concedes. Let’s keep this clean boys,” he growled out the last part.

Jason, already half turned, launched himself at his opponent. Vaas half turned in the second it took for him to cover the distance and carefully sidestepped Jason’s swing as he used one hand on his opponent’s shoulder to send him face first into the dirt. Jason snarled and swiped at Vaas legs, catching one of them as Vaas danced back out of the way. Vaas kicked Jason in the face with his uninjured leg and sent him sprawling onto his back. 

Vaas chuckle, “Lucky hit there, puppy! Think you can keep up?” 

Jason groaned and rolled back to his feet. He could feel the blood trickling down from his busted lip.

Vaas’ eyes sparkled with amusement at his dishevelment. “Aw, c’mon puppy, don't tell me you're done already? I thought you wanted a _fight_?” Vaas jeered at him. 

Jason grinned back at him, teeth bloody. While Vaas was surprised by this shift he leapt at him. He wrapped his legs around Vaas’ hips and began to claw at the chest in front of him, ripping through the tank top and leaving thick claw marks. 

Vaas smirked and wrapped his own arms around Jason, then slammed him into the dirt. The wind escaped Jason's lungs and he spent a moment just trying to breathe again. In that time Vaas had straddled his opponent, he grabbed either side of Jason’s head and bounced it off the ground. Once, twice, three times, send Jason's mind reeling.

When he finally managed to get a hold of his surroundings again, he was looking up into the smugly triumphant face of Vaas. 

That's when he smelled it, fresh and intoxicating, the jungle and brimstone. Jason bucked Vaas off and desperately scrambled to his feet, searching the crowd for the source of the smell. The fight all but forgotten for the moment. He searched the faces and smells around the ring, but none of them felt right. He felt like howling, where had they gone?

Jason heard rumbling behind him. He was surprised when a hand on his shoulder ripped him around and a fist to his face left him sprawled out at Vaas’ feet.

“You don't fuckin _ignore_ me when we're fightin hermano! You stupid motherfucker! Get the fuck up! I’m not done with you yet,” Vaas screamed, a dangerous and wild look in his eyes.

It hit Jason in waves, the jungle and brimstone, radiating from Vaas, who paced in front of him. Fury barely contained as he waited for him to get up and fight him again. Jason sat there in shock, mouth hanging open a little.

Vaas snarled and grabbed him by his hair, dragging him to his feet. Jason could faintly hear Grant protesting, but was too focused on his angry mate in front of him. Who had used his leverage on his hair to pull Jason into his space. Vaas’ mouth was inches away from his as he glared into his eyes.

“You fuckin done ignoring me, you stupid _dog_?!” Vaas roared.

Jason couldn't stand it anymore, his mate was right here. He put his hand behind Vaas’ head and crashed their lips together. Their teeth knocked against each other painfully, but that didn't stop either of them. He bit and licked his way into his mate’s mouth. And for a few moments Jason was happy as they kissed. 

Then Vaas pushed out of his grip, lips swollen, mouth bloody from Jason’s busted lip. The fury in Vaas’ eyes reignited as he took Jason’s head in both hands and the last thing he saw was Vaas’ knee connecting with his face.


	3. El Lobo Idiota

Jason came to and, after his head stopped pounding, looked at his surroundings. He was back in his apartment, laying in his bed. Grant was leaning back in a chair to his right and sat up when he noticed Jason was awake.

“Jas, are you alright? What the _hell_ happened? You stopped fighting, and what the hell was that kiss?” Grant looked tired, Jason would bett that he had stayed up the whole night.

“I found my mate Grant, I… Vas is… he’s a Tiger,” the realization finally hit Jason. “What.. shit, what do I do? Godfuckingdamnit Grant he’s a fucking Tiger, I know most of the Pack won’t care, but what the fuck how does this even happen? I thought Tigers only mated with their own.” Jason’s mind was reeling, no wonder it took so damn long to find his Vaas.

Grant let out a deep belly laugh, “Holy fuck Jason! Only you... hahahaha, oh god, only you’d end up with a damn Tiger.” Grant ruffled his hair affectionately. “Jeez, and here I was a second away from beating your mate to a pulp for knocking you on your ass.”

Jason groaned when he remembered that particular part of the night. “Oh no! Grant, I fucked it up! I kissed him, I didn't ask I just _jumped_ him, he doesn’t want me, I really am mateless. He’s never going to want to see me again after that shit.”

Grant shook his head, “Yeah, that was a pretty shitty thing to do. I mean, I couldn’t even tell that kiss meant you were mates. I swear, I thought you finally snapped and jumped on the first person nearby. I’m not sure he got the point either.”

“UGHGHK, god Grant, I’m never gonna see him again! You saw how hard it was to find him the first time, if he doesn’t want to be seen with the asshole who jumped him, then I don’t even know what the hell I’m gonna do!”

Jason was pulled in a bear hug as he lamented his position. “You’re not gonna end up alone Jas, just… just give the guy some time and some space. Then go talk to him, talk being key with your last interaction’s outcome. If you have to go to his Alpha, Hoyt may be beyond a douchebag, but I think he’d get enough entertainment out of this that you’d only have to grovel a little.”

Jason melted into the hug, “Okay I’ll try… I _can’t_ lose him Grant, I just found him.” Grant whined sympathetically at the thought of losing Daisy in such a way.

***

A week later Jason kneeled, on request, before Hoyt as he formally requested the right to attempt to court Vaas. The other Caspian Tigers who witnessed it were highly confused, this form of mating was entirely new to them. They felt the pull of their mates early in life, knowing instinctively where they were. Their island was small and chaotic, it was useful to know where your survival partner was at all times.

As Hoyt explained how the Caspian Tigers found their mates, Jason felt his heart plummeting into his stomach. Vaas had known this _entire_ time, had probably known where Jason was since childhood. Vaas didn’t want him, he never had, and he never will.

“I can’t promise my Enforcer will listen to you, or even bother meeting with you, but I’ll pass on the message.” Hoyt sent him back out of Tiger territory. Jason didn’t fight them, he followed in a daze and went back to his daily routine on autopilot.

***  


Then, two days later, Jason was making his perimeter rounds when he stumbled upon Vaas. Jason was keeping his eyes mostly on the ground, letting his senses guide him through his routine.

As he approached the new border around the abandoned buildings he caught the whiff of jungle and brimstone. He almost started walking back the way he came, when a voice called out, “Bringing Hoyt in on this was the _second_ stupidest thing you’ve ever done Mi Lobo.” 

Jason turned around to face Vaas who was stalking towards him. He stopped exactly where the border ended, toes touching the invisible line. Jason couldn’t tell what he was feeling, the emotions whirling around Vaas murky and changing. He thought he caught a moment of amusement and, if he could let himself believe, fondness.

Jason scratched the back of his head nervously, “Hey, yeah, I’m… I’m sorry Vaas, I didn’t mean to… well I didn’t mean to make things all, public like that… and I, I’m sorry I… um ‘jumped’ you like that.” His heart clenched in time with his fists, “I can take rejection when it’s dished out... You don’t have to bother with me after this.” Jason turned back around and started to walk away.

Only to be grabbed by the arm and shoved up against the nearest wall. “Well, that’s some fancy _bullshit_ Lindo, but I’m pretty fucking done with you _ignoring_ me.” Vaas yelled, grabbing Jason’s chin and forcing him to look in his eyes. “Fifteen years wasn’t enough for you?! You gonna keep acting like you’re too fuckin _good_ for me, eh Hermano?” 

Jason was taken aback by this, “What?” He searched Vaas’ face for any sign of a lie, and breathed in the smells crashing off, rage and bitterness, and under all of that, attraction. “I thought… I caught traces of your smell only _four_ times in the past twenty five years! What the hell are you talking about?!”

Now Vaas looked confused, “Smell? I’d be a pretty shit Caspian if I couldn’t keep that stuff hidden… And that doesn’t excuse you for not finding me when I felt you!” Vaas wrapped his hand around Jason’s neck and pressed. “I waited for you Mi Lobo! For two years I searched through Rakyat, until I realized you must be on the mainland! And if my Lobo Idiota couldn’t, apparently, make it to me I’d come to you!”

Vaas’ grip on him loosened and he visibly deflated, “I gave _everything_ to Hoyt to come here and find you. I came to this city and stood within a stupid fuckin mile of you, but you didn’t want me, did you Lindo?”  


“I was right fucking here, and you still didn’t want me!” Vaas snarled and shoved Jason back into the wall when he made to get closer.

Jason realized what had happened and started laughing, Fate was such a freaking bitch. Rumbling came from Vaas at the laughter, and Jason tried to explain. “Sorry… really… hahaha… oh god… hahahahah… oh. It just, god, we really got the shit end of the proverbial stick. Vaas… I’m a Grey Wolf, we find our mates through smell. Our mates smell like home and we seek that out.”

Vaas looked shell shocked, “And Caspians keep their scent hidden. We just know where our mates are…” He grabbed Jason by the shoulders, “You… Oh Mi Lobo, I had no idea.” Their lips crashed together as Vaas pulled him in and tugged at Jason’s hair. Jason bite along his bottom lip and felt the warmth inside spread until it filled every crack he didn’t know he had.

Vaas moved on to lick and bit possessively along the column of Jason’s throat. His hips pressed against Jason’s and he had to bite back a moan. “Oh no, no, no Mi Lobo, you are gonna let me hear _every_ little sound.” He punctuated this sentence by digging his fingers into Jason’s hip and grinding against him slowly. Jason couldn’t hold back the cry that came out, and quickly took in their surroundings to see if anyone had noticed. 

They were alone in the area, but it rankled Jason’s Wolf to be doing this out in the open where anyone could get a good look at his Vaas. “Vaas… unf… no… VAAS!” Vaas paused and pulled back, wary and uncertain, waiting for Jason to pull the rug out from under him. “We need to go to my place… or yours, either one, I don’t care. I _justneedyourightnow_!”

Vaas smirked and threw Jason over his shoulder, despite the noises of protest, the slightly taller man giving up his struggles in favor of getting them wherever they were going quicker. Vaas Stalked his way back to his place, hissing as a few of the other Caspians in the hallway as he passed, causing Jason to growl at them in turn. 

Jason snapped his teeth at one of the ones who was taking too long to get out of the way. That was when he realised he had slipped into a half shift. Vaas kicked in the door to his apartment and slammed it behind him before carrying Jason to his room and dropping him on the mattress.

Jason grinned up at Vaas, who had also half shifted, and was currently pulling his clothes off. His stripes looked so good against his skin. “ _Mine_.” Jason growled out, looking up at his mate.

This made Vaas stumble in his attempt to get his socks off, and he looked up at Jason with dark eyes that made liquid pool in his gut. He finished striping and crawled his way up the bed. “ _Mine_.” he agreed, then tugged at Jason’s shirt, “Off.” he rumbled, “Now.”

Jason desperately helped Vaas strip him, tearing his clothes at times, but he didn’t care, he had more. Vaas pulled him into a kiss when he was free of all trappings and Jason arched up into him, digging his nails into his shoulders as their bodies grinded against each other.

Jason whimpered into Vaas’ mouth at the friction they created, and tried to press his hips up against him. Vaas placed a hand on his hips and held him down as he brushed them together at a slower pace. Jason squirmed, frustrated that he wasn’t getting the pace he needed, and whined. 

“Oh, Mi Lobo Bonito, what pretty noises you make for me.” Vaas cooed as he teased his other hands down Jason’s chest, stopping just short of where his hips turned into a V. “Do you think you’ll howl for me when I’m balls deep inside of you? Is that what you want bonito? Do you want me inside of you?”

Jason nodded vigorously, squirming under him, “Come on, Cariño, you’ve got to use your words,” Vaas slowly ground down against him, “Otherwise we’ll just keep doing _this_ the rest of the night.” 

“P… Pl… Please,” Jason gasped out, trying to focus as Vaas continued sending his mind spiralling, “Please.. Vaas, I _need_.. I need you inside me,” he begged.

“Good boy, it’s okay, just hold on,” Vaas soothed as he pulled away to shuffle through the nightstand next to his bed. He came back with a tube of lube and nudged Jason’s leg up against his chest. 

“Easy Mi Lobo, just take a breathe and relax,” Vaas purred as he slicked up one of his fingers and slowly breached his hole. Jason tries so very hard to relax, it isn’t painful, but the intrusion was so foreign. 

Vaas notices this and takes hold of Jason’s cock with his free hand, bringing his head down to lap up along the sides, before swallowing his length. Jason, moans at the pleasure, and goes boneless under Vaas. He thrusts his fingers into Jason as he bobs his head up and down Jason’s cock, careful to pull his head off him anytime Jason warns him that he’s about to cum. He continues spreading Jason open until he can easily fit three fingers into him. 

Vaas pulls his fingers out and Jason whines at the feeling of being empty. “Puh… Please Vaas,” he whimpers, “I _need_ you.”

“Oh Lindo, you look so good for me like this,” Vaas slicks up his cock and positions himself against Jason’s hole. He kisses Jason, biting at his lips and devouring his howl as he thrusts in slowly, giving no reprieve until he’s fully inside his mate. He leans back a little, but Jason pulls him down for another kiss as Vaas begins to thrust into him.

Jason’s body is a livewire and he tries to push his hips up to meet Vaas and he begins to pick up the pace. He pounds into Jason in a way that leaves him breathless and panting, whining when he pauses for too long. “Oh, yes VAAS, god, please more.”

Vaas has devolved into unintelligible murmurs of Spanish and grunts as he speeds up beyond what Jason thought he was capable. He wraps a hand around Jason’s, which is wrapped around his cock, motionless, he guides his hand to start tugging. Bringing both of them higher in pleasure, their minds shorting out a little as they cum. Jason spurts onto his own stomach as Vaas thrust a few more times, then cums inside Jason with a groan.

As they come down from their high, Vaas carefully pulls out of Jason and lays next to him. Only to have Jason pull him in against his side and tangle their legs together. “Te Amo,” Jason whispers, remembering one of the phrases he had looked for before speaking to Hoyt. Vaas chuckles, “You’re accent is horrible Mi Amor, but I love you too.” He wraps an arm around his mate as they drift into sleep.


	4. Art

May I just say: I am now human trash, aww well: https://rubylucas.deviantart.com/art/Vaas-v-Jason-699000951


End file.
